Rats and Heroes
Rats And Heroes is the 13th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis BONDING TIME – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) returns from her vacation in St. Bart's excited to spend time with Liam (Matt Lanter), which leads to the two getting up close and personal in his newly built boat. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Gia (Rumer Willis) bond during an AA meeting and establish a support system for each other which leads to the two sharing a kiss at the Beach Club. Navid (Michael Steger) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) devise a plan to eliminate Jasper (Zach Sherman) from Annie's (Shenae Grimes) life, but never anticipate the outcome of a school drug search. Dixon attempts to rekindle his relationship with Silver (Jessica Stroup), while Silver hides her true feelings for Teddy (Trevor Donovan). Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) run into Kelly (Jennie Garth) while attending a school function and Debbie confronts Kelly about having a crush on Harry, Summary As they drive back from the airport after their trip to St. Barts, Silver sees that Naomi is busy texting Liam. Dixon asks Liam if Naomi mentioned Silver in the texts. Dixon says he is happy that he kissed Silver.At home, Deb tells Harry that Annie seems happy that she went to Las Vegas. She sees a letter for a booster event and wonders if Harry is not going to it because Kelly is going. Deb tells Harry she wants to attend. While Dixon drives Annie home from the airport, he tells her that he hopes he gets back with Silver. After Dixon sees that Annie is upset, she admits she isn't looking forward to going back to school. Dixon tells her that her break up with Jasper was the right step. After Annie comes home, she sees a bouquet of flowers and a note from Jasper. She figures that he snuck through the window. The next day at school, Naomi admits that she tanned last night. Adrianna meets them and tells them that she laid low during her break. Navid shows Dixon and Liam that he scored some cocaine when he vacationed in Berkley. Navid says he was going to plant the drugs in Jasper's locker. Navid says he will turn out to be a hero and not a rat. Navid suggests they get the master list of combinations from the principal's office, but Dixon refuses to help. Jasper asks Annie if she got his flowers. Annie tells Jasper that it is over between them, but Jasper threatens to tell the police that Annie killed his uncle. He insists they love each other and they should get over their problems. Annie hesitantly agrees to be with him. Naomi and Silver are disappointed to see Jasper and Annie hold each other's hand. Dixon visits Silver and she says their kiss was a mistake. She reminds him that they broke up for a reason. She says she thinks she jumped to conclusions about the girl that Teddy was with. Naomi asks Ivy what comic book she is reading. She describes the plot, but Naomi doesn't want to hear more. Naomi gives Ivy a present to thank her for helping her learn the truth about her sister. Ivy sees that Naomi got her a leopard print purse. Out in the field, Teddy and Dixon spar during PE. Teddy tells Dixon he saw him kiss Silver and admits he likes her. Dixon says he doesn't think their relationship is over and he wants to get back together with her. During lunch, Annie feels left out as she watches other classmates mingle. Naomi and Silver ask her what is going on with her and Jasper. Annie admits that their relationship is complicated. They tell her that Jasper is creepy, but she tells them to leave her alone. Silver catches up with Teddy and asks about the dance. Teddy says he knows that he will always be a player. Navid says hello to Jasper, which makes him suspicious.Naomi tells Dixon that Annie is still dating Jasper. She asks him to talk to Annie since he is her brother.Gia from AA invites Adrianna to go bowling with her, but she declines. Gia gives her number just in case she wants to talk. Liam and Naomi have dinner at table set up at the beach. Liam asks her about St. Barts and she says she laid on the beach most of the time. Liam says he worked on his boat. Naomi apologizes for Jen and decides not to talk about her. They both find that their date is going awkwardly.Annie and Dixon hang out at the house. Dixon says he heard that she is back with Jasper. She says she doesn't want to talk to him about him. Annie and Dixon agree that they have been getting along well and don't want to mess it up. Dixon calls Navid and tells him he wants to help him with his plan. The next day at school, Ivy asks Liam how his date with Naomi went. Liam says it is weird to talk about that. Ivy says that Naomi gave her a pocketbook. Liam admits that his date with Naomi was weird. Ivy is secretly happy. Dixon asks the secretary if he can leave a message at his dad's desk while Navid distracts her. Naomi asks Adrianna if she has seen Silver since she needs to talk to her. Naomi says her date with Liam went terribly. Adrianna suggests that they both wanted things to be perfect. Naomi wonders if she missed her moment with Liam. Adrianna suggests a way to test their chemistry. Naomi invites Adrianna to go out to a party later. Dixon locates Jasper's locker combination on Harry's computer, prints it up and hears Navid loudly say hello to Harry. Dixon tells Harry that he was going to leave him a note, but now he doesn't have to. After school, Jasper calls Annie to his car. Silver and Naomi are disappointed to see Annie reluctantly ride along.During the booster event, Kelly runs into Harry and Deb. She awkwardly excuses herself, but Deb follows her to talk. At the party, Naomi tells Silver that by taking Adrianna's advice, she decided to wear nothing under her trench coat to give Liam a show. They take a drink in which Adrianna realizes is spiked with rum. She runs off, calls Gia and asks to meet up with her to talk about her drink. Gia reveals that she is at the party. Adrianna says she should have been more responsible and not have taken a drink. Gia assures her she will be fine. Deb brings Kelly to an office and tells her she is annoyed with her relationship with Harry. Kelly says Harry helped her after her mother died and feels like she crossed the line. Kelly insists she doesn't want to steal her husband. Jasper asks Annie to watch a foreign movie, but she says she always hated subtitles. She admits that she never liked most of the movies they watched. Jasper gets angry, throws a rock through his windshield and figures that Annie wants them to break up. Jasper tells Annie they are soul mates which he explains means they will be together forever. Jasper takes Annie back home and demands a kiss before she leaves. Annie gives him a disgusted look while he takes off. At the school, Deb suggests she find Kelly a decent guy. Harry watches as Deb finalizes plans. He asks her what happened with Kelly and she says the crush didn't have anything to do with him. At the party, Silver becomes jealous when she sees Teddy kiss a girl. Dixon tells her everything will be okay. Naomi visits Liam at his garage and says it is hot. She takes off her trench coat and reveals her naked body. After having sex, Liam and Naomi have difficulty finding anything to talk about. Gia asks Adrianna if she feels better after talking to her. Gia notices that her ex-girlfriend just walked in the room. She wonders if she is a loser. After Adrianna suggests that her girlfriend looks jealous, she gives Gia a kiss. Adrianna explains she just wanted to help her back. Silver tells Dixon that she just have to realize that Teddy is a player. Dixon is about to admit that Teddy was hugged by his sister Savannah during the party, but instead says he likes her. He asks her to forget what he said while they were broken up and asks for another chance. While crying in bed, Annie gets a text from Jasper that says he will love her forever. Annie breaks the phone on the wall.Deb takes Kelly to a yoga class. She introduces Kai the instructor to Kelly and suggests they go out during the weekend. Kelly tells her that it is obvious that Kai is way into Deb. During instruction, Deb catches Kai staring at her. At school, Harry and the police conduct random locker searches. After they reach Jasper's locker, they see that it is clear. They find a bag of coke in Navid's locker and take him away. Dixon wonders if Jasper set him up. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Star :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti Guest starring :Greg Vaughan as Kai :Mandy Musgrave as Alexa :Rachel Leah Cohen as Mrs. List Quotes :Dixon – What happened the night of the dance, it just happened. Will it happen again? Probably. :Harry: Three letters, WTF, spring to mind... what the frick just happened? Trivia Opening Tagline: Liam *Last appearance of Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor on the series (and in the franchise). *Liam and Naomi have sex, but still can't communicate. *Jasper blackmails Annie so that they'll stay together, and violates her by kissing her even though she doesn't want to and is terrified of him. *Dixon continues lying about Teddy to have a chance with Silver. *Greg Vaughan, who plays Debbie's yoga instructor, Kai, had a recurring role on Beverly Hills, 90210, as Cliff Yeager. Music *Animal by Miike Snow *Benefit of the Doubt by Pete Miser *Better Late Than Never by Daniel May *Black Horse & The Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall *Clementine by Washington *Do It Right aka A Little More Love by Taxi Doll *Estranged by Antonia Get to It by KRAM *Jazz Cigarette by Freitas & Brioso *Mousetrap by Odd Job *Nwahulwana by Orchestra Marrabenta Star De Mozambique *Out of the Day by Blue Judy *Piano Lounge by Daniel May Photos 90210_2.13(1).jpg barely-clothed.png 569232.jpg 90210d.jpg burgeoning-relationship.png jessica_lowndes_rumer_willis_90210_2.jpg gia.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2